


Play Time

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Knife Play, M/M, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finds a better way for Damian to spend patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

Damian had never woken up with a bigger headache, he was absolutely sure. And that included his fifteenth birthday where Dick thought bringing alcohol to the party was a good idea. He groaned and tried to sit up. There was only one thing stopping him, a very sharp, metal object against his throat.

“Welcome to the world of the living, Lil’ D,” Jason Todd greeted him.

“Todd! What’re you--?”

“Ah, ah.” Jason tilted the knife a little close to his throat. “No shouting. You wouldn’t want to startle me, now would you?”

Damian’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want?” He hissed.

Jason shrugged. “I’m bored and you seemed like you needed something to do,” he replied, idly tilting the knife back and forth.

“I was in the middle of patrol, Todd.”

The knife tightened against his throat before ever so slightly flicking up. He winced at the sting that shot across his neck. No blood however, he should consider himself lucky.

“Exactly, you needed something to do.” Jason leaned back and that was when Damian realized he was completely nude. There was no fabric barrier between him and the nut job sitting on his hips. On top of that, his hands were bound above his head.

“What did you have planned?” Damian asked, suspicion written all over his features.

A small shiver rolled through his system as the tip of the knife trailed down his body. The cool steel stopped at a nipple.

“Nothing too exciting,” Jason drawled. His gaze was lazily following the knife as it traced the slowly hardening nipple. “Perhaps just a little game here,” he flicked the knife just under Damian’s sternum, “a brief lesson there.” His knife continued to trail down, following the center line of muscle and stopping just above the small patch of hair. He looked up, smirking. “Unless you can think of something else?”

Damian was working to settle his heartbeat. He glared at Jason. “Can’t think of a single thing.” He gasped when the knife tilted and cut a straight line into his hip. “Fuck, Jason!” The knife pressed further and he tried to arch away from it.

“Damian, you really need to learn nicer language,” he sighed, shaking his head. He lifted the knife to his lips, tapping them thoughtfully. “How can I teach you?”

“Shove off, Todd,” Damian growled, chest heaving in agitation.

The knife dropped back down and cut a smooth, thin path from one hip to the base of his ribs. “Wrong answer,” Jason cooed. He leaned down to follow the same line with his tongue. He smirked at the shudder that rolled through Damian’s body. He sat back and licked his lips.

“Want to try again?” He sighed, dangling the knife between the tips of his fingers.

Damian eyed the knife. He huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. “Kindly remove yourself from my hips, Todd,” he said in his sweetest voice.

Jason smiled, a slight tint of red to his teeth. “Why, yes I can, my dear Damian.” Keeping that ridiculous smile, Jason shifted down Damian’s legs to rest on his knees. “I was actually planning on doing just that.” As he moved, the knife dropped back to Damian’s skin, pulling down his uncut side to stop in the middle of his thigh.

“What are you doing, Todd?” Damian asked slowly, jaw tightening. He didn't want to admit the small thrill that was running over his nerves.

He only got a wink before the cool metal was pressed disturbingly close to his half-hard cock. His eyes widened and he shifted his body away. Jason’s hand caught on his hip, stopping him.

“Todd…” Damian warned.

Instead, the knife dipped down his hip and cut a much deeper line into his thigh.

He let out a yelp. “Jason! Quit!”

Jason tilted his head, keeping the knife-tip buried in toned flesh, he lapped at the steadily pooling blood. Almost ripping out the knife, he traced the wound with his mouth. His gaze dropped over to the space between Damian’s legs. He chuckled against the twitching flesh.

“This makes you hot, little bird?”

Damian growled, his head dropping back. “Shut up, Todd. I mean, please stop talking,” he amended when the knife dropped to his belly button, threatening.

A tiny, pleased hum sounded from Jason. He dragged his blood stained lips up Damian’s steadily awakening length.

“How would you feel if I…?” He trailed off.

Damian’s eyes widened and he tilted his head up. “What? What are you doing?”

His answer was the harsh press of the hilt of Jason’s knife pressing just behind his balls. He gasped, back arching off of the bed. Shocks shot up his spine, making his hips twitch in a way he didn't think anything else could manage.

“Like that little bird?” Jason cooed, his breath ghosting over heated flesh.

Damian groaned, eyes closing in unwilling pleasure. Jason’s breathy laughter only made it worse. His stomach tightened against the waves.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jason stated. He tilted his head and in smooth motion, swallowed Damian’s entire length.

“Fuck, Todd!” Damian cried out, his hips surging upward. Not even the sharp press of the metal against his thigh could stop him.

Jason had a disturbingly talented mouth. His tongue twirled around the tip, hitting the softest spots with a quick flick. Never did Damian think that teeth would be a good thing on his cock, but the harsh scrape against his sensitive flesh was making stars dance behind his eyelids. Every movement was making him arch and gasp.

Just as all his thoughts centered on Jason's mouth, the metallic tip of the knife traced lightly across his balls. At gentle reminder that Jason held all the cards and that knife could make him sing.

That was his undoing. Giving a harsh gasp, Damian arched off of the bed, spurting into Jason’s mouth. The older male easily accepted it all, swallowing each wave. He sat back with a smirk, blood and seed decorating his lower lip.

“Still want to tell me patrol was more interesting?”


End file.
